


Spiraling Out

by Mothboyerotica



Series: My Hot Monster Polycule [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hypnosis, M/M, Monster Boy, Monster Boys, soft mind control, spiral eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothboyerotica/pseuds/Mothboyerotica
Summary: Nick is stressed about writing a paper, but luckily his naga boyfriend knows how to make him relax. This is borderline self-insert because I WISH I had a naga boyfriend to take my mind off my midterm papers. Also Disney exists in this world. Because fuck you.





	Spiraling Out

Nicholas sat on a cushion with his laptop on the floor in front of him. He was pounding out a paper that, to be fair, wasn’t due for submission for another week. But he wanted to get it in for feedback as soon as possible. The orc had chewed his nails down to the quick and practically radiated stress wherever he went. 

Thankfully, he lived with a nosy naga who just wouldn’t have that. 

A hand closed the laptop and quickly pulled it away. 

“Hey!” Nick said with a start. He finally looked up to see Chiron’s disapproving stare. “Give it back, Chi, I need to finish this.”

“You’ve been up for over twelve hours,” the naga said, placing the laptop on the kitchen island behind him. “You’re going to burn yourself out if you don't take a break.” Nicholas went to protest again when Chiron’s tail wrapped itself around his head, gagging his mouth. The orc crossed his arms, glaring up at his boyfriend. “No more talking from you,” Chiron said as he sat down in front of him. “In fact, no more thinking from you at all.”

“Cfirn,” Nicholas mumbled, trying to pull the naga’s tail away. 

“Shh shh shh,” Chiron said, leaning close. “Just look into my eyes, Nicky.” The orc clenched his eyes shut and shook his head. 

“I hmve tfinsh mpaper.” 

“No, Nicky, you need to  _ relax. _ ” Fuck. A bit of the tension was forced out of Nick’s shoulders at the word. He lifted his hands and plugged his ears, looking not unlike a child who didn’t want to go to bed. Chiron laughed. His tail slipped away from the orc’s mouth and Nick took in a breath of air. 

“Thank you, now I really-“ he was cut off with a kiss. The action was startling enough that his hands fell away from his ears and his eyes snapped open. 

_ “There he issss,”  _ Chiron hissed. Nick shut his eyes again, but the naga’s words were already weaving their way into his mind.  _ “Just relax, Nicky. You love when we play Jungle Book, don’t you?  _ **_Look me in the eye when I’m ssspeaking to you._ ** ” Nick cracked an eye open and was immediately caught in Chiron’s swirling, spiralling gaze. He felt his body relax again, his hands falling into his lap.  _ “Both eyes if you please.”  _ God they had done this so many times, the phrase had almost become a trigger in itself. Nick’s other eye snapped open and he felt himself lean in towards the naga. The glowing colours shifted and pulsed, radiating outwards, never quite the same pattern. Disorienting and dizzying, pulling him down and down and…  _ ping.  _

A smile spread across Nick’s lips as he went under, his eyes reflecting the naga’s mesmerizing display. 

_ “Ssssink for me, Nicky. You’ve been so tense. So very stressed. Let all those thoughts and worries slip away from you now.”  _ His tail wrapped around the orc’s waist and lower back. Chiron knew that was where he carried most of his tension. Gently, his coils began to squeeze and massage the area lightly.  _ “Your body is so tired, Nicky. Your arms and legs and head. Your eyes… it’s so hard to keep them open, isn’t it?”  _ Nick nodded, finding his head rolling to the side. Chiron tilted his chin up with the tip of a finger, keeping him steady. 

_ “Your eyes want to close, Nicky. Your brain wants to shut down. Look at how heavy, how  _ **_hard_ ** _ it is to stay awake.”  _ The orc’s eyelids fluttered and he tried to nod again.  _ “Let your eyes close, Nick. Let yourself sink down deep for me. Sssinking deeper into trance. Sinking into sweet, serene, slumber.”  _ He was still fighting to keep his eyes open, poor dear.

“M-My… pa-“

_ “You’ll finish in the morning,”  _ Chiron said firmly.  _ “Now  _ **_sleep._ ** _ ”  _ Nick had no choice but to obey. But god, it felt so good to do what Chiron said. His eyes closed at last and he slumped forward, supported quickly by the naga’s tail. He massaged the orc’s sleeping body, working out the kinks in his shoulders and back and legs while humming softly. After about half an hour, he scooped the orc’s body into his arms and carried him to bed, tucking him under the covers gently. 

“See, Nicky? Everything’s a lot easier when you just trust in me.” 

 


End file.
